Anastasija
by Magnolia84
Summary: Gerade als Olga versucht Frank nicht mehr so abzuweisen und ihr Leben in eine neue Richtung zuweisen, passiert etwas womit sie eigentlich rechnen hätte müssen und sie entscheidet sich für einen total anderen Weg...dieser verbirgt ein kleines Geheimnis, wo
1. Chapter 1

**13. März**

„Ja, natürlich ich verstehe das, aber gerade jetzt wo wir sie am meisten brauchen könnten!" „Ich weiß, aber besser jetzt als nie. Ich brauche etwas anderes als das hier. Ich muss unbedingt ein paar dinge klären. Tut mir leid, es war mir wirklich eine Ehre mit ihnen allen an dem Projekt arbeiten zu dürfen."

„Sie werden uns hier wirklich fehlen, Olga. Aber ich hoffe sie lassen mal von sich hören."

Talmadge umarmte Olga noch ein letztes Mal und dann ging sie.

Nachdem Olga das Gelände verlassen hatte und kurz noch in ihrem Haus war fuhr sie in die Stadt um etwas zu erledigen.

Sie hielt in der Nähe eines recht großen restauriertem Gebäudes und schaute es eine ganze weile lang an. Olga schaute ganz aufgeregt auf das Gebäude als wenn sie auf irgendwas wartete. Da war es, auf einmal klingelte es aus dem Gebäude und viele Kinder verließen es. Ein paar von ihnen blieben vor dem Gebäude stehen, einige stiegen in Autos die vor dem Gebäude hielten und ein paar andere liefen in verschiedene Richtungen. Diese Kinder hatten einiges gemeinsam - nicht nur das sie alle die gleiche Uniform trugen, sie waren auch alle Kinder von Regierungsmitgliedern, Wunderkinder und Kinder von sehr reichen Eltern.

Olgas Blick fiel auf ein kleines Mädchen mit auffällig rotem Haar, sie spielte gerade mit einem anderen Mädchen Fangen. Die kleine sah ziemlich ärgerlich aus und fing sogar an das andere Mädchen mit Dreck zu bewerfen. Olga war sehr überrascht über diese Szene und musste über ihre eigene Kindheit nachdenken wie wohlbehütet und streng sie doch erzogen wurde – manchmal etwas zu streng vielleicht, dachte sie.

Auf einmal erschien eine sehr ernst aussehende Frau in der Tür und rief das Mädchen zu sich hinein, die Frau schaute sich kurz um und ging dann hinter dem Mädchen in das Gebäude zurück. Olga sah etwas stutzig dem ganzen zu und stieg dann hastig aus ihrem Auto und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu.

Plötzlich gab es eine riesige Explosion und das Gebäude stand in Flammen. Olga konnte sich noch gerade so hinter ihrem Auto in Entdeckung bringen.

„Nein!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" schrie sie laut auf. Das einzige was sie noch von dem Gebäude erkennen konnte war das Schild davor. Elite High School Carson City

**13. März NNL Briefing room**

„Schön dass sie alle hier erschienen sind, ich habe eine Mitteilung zu machen" fing Bradley Talmadge an „Donovan, wo ist Parker?"

„Keine Ahnung, er war nicht in seinem Zimmer."

„Typisch, den kann man auch nicht mal einmal aus den Augen lassen, er ist wie ein kleines Kind."

„Ramsey!" Talmadge sah ihn etwas verärgert an.

„Dann muss ich es ihnen wohl ohne Parker sagen" er zögerte noch einen Moment „Dr. Vukavitch … Olga hat unser Team verlassen."

„Wie bitte? Hat sie gekündigt? Wieso?" wollte Ramsey wissen. Alle sahen sich erschrocken an. „Persönliche Gründe, tut mir leid weiter kann ich ihnen nichts sagen."

Die Unterhaltung ging noch eine weile und dann entlies Talmadge sein Team wieder.

_**Etwas später an diesem Tag**_

„Frank, wo warst du? Wir hatten ein kurzes Meeting."

„Also, davon hat mir niemand was gesagt!"

„Ach komm schon Frank, ich habe dir bescheid gesagt!"

„Wenn es nur ein kurzes Meeting war kann es ja so interessant nicht gewesen sein …" Frank spielte mit seinem Basketball und schaute Donovan kaum an.

„Olga hat gekündigt!" sagte Craig grade heraus und Frank ließ den Basketball rollen.

„Wie bitte? Gab es einen bestimmten Grund? Und warum hat sie uns das nicht selbst gesagt?"

„Keine Ahnung Frank, Talmadge sagte es wären persönliche Gründe."

„Persönliche Gründe? Vielleicht was mit ihrer Schwester? Ich versteh das nicht."

„Tut mir leid Frank ich auch nicht, ich dachte immer sie lebt für ihre Arbeit und nach dem gestrigen Tag …"

Frank musste sich erst mal setzen und überlegen „Nach gestern?" da Frank am gestrigen Abend wieder mal Sturz betrunken war konnte er sich kaum an gestern erinnern, doch ein paar brocken kamen ihm dann doch wieder ins Gedächtnis.

„Du hast recht, die Auszeichnung, die Party …es war ganz lustig."

„Ich verstehe Frank, du hast nicht mehr sonderlich vie mitbekommen aber leider konnte ich dich nicht aufhalten."

„Wieso? Was hab ich den getan?"

„Ach Frank, eigentlich nur das übliche, es waren grad ein paar Frauen um dich herum mit denen du heftig geflirtet hast."

„Na ja, du kennst mich doch …"

„Olga, fand das weniger lustig, glaub ich. Sie stand eine ganze Weile daneben und wollte dir anscheinend irgendetwas sagen, sie hat es irgendwann aufgegeben."

„Oh ich Idiot, aber das kann doch nicht der Grund für ihre Kündigung gewesen sein?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Olga wusste nicht was sie jetzt tun sollte, sie war vollkommen durcheinander. Sie stand immer noch weinend vor dem brennenden Gebäude als ein Rettungsassistent auf sie zukam. „Ma'am, alles in Ordnung? Sind sie verletzt?"

Olga beachtete diesen nicht sonderlich und schenkte ihm nur einen flüchtigen Blick, dann ging sie ohne was zu sagen wieder in ihr Auto und fuhr schnellstens los. Der RA schaute nur verwirrt hinterher.

_**Am Abend NNL**_

Frank hatte sich eine Flache Bier geschnappt und befand sich auf dem Gelände nähe eines Zauns, da wo er immer hinging um nachzudenken oder einfach für sich allein zu sein.

Er hatte versucht Olga anzurufen doch sie meldete sich einfach nicht. Er wollte endlich Klarheit darüber haben warum sie gekündigt hatte. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen und fragte sich ob er sie jemals wiedersehen würde.

Als er vor ein paar Stunden versucht hatte das Gelände zu verlassen, hielt ihn die Security davon ab und seitdem saß er nun am Rande des Geländes, schaute ins Nichts und dachte über die Zeit mit Olga nach.

Eine Ewigkeit hatte er nun schon versucht ihr Herz zu erobern und wenn es dann mal geklappt hatte, kam ein Zeitsprung dazwischen und sie konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Er machte sich langsam Vorwürfe, vielleicht hätte er einfach mal ein paar Gänge zurück schalten sollen und sich nicht gleich, wenn Olga und er mal wieder eine schöne Zeit zusammen verbrachten, so sehr darauf versteifen sie unbedingt zu erobern.

Plötzlich kam Donovan angefahren und stellte sich neben Frank.

„Hey Frank, alles klar?" wollte Craig wissen. Frank drehte sich zu ihm um und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

„Na klar doch, mir geht's besten!" sagte er sarkastisch. Craig rollte mit den Augen und wusste was Frank eigentlich meinte.

„Ich habe versucht sie anzurufen, sie geht nicht ans Telefon." Frank sah auf den Boden als Donovan eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Tut mir leid, Frank." Craig wartete einen Moment, dann fing er wieder an zu sprechen

„Talmadge möchte uns in 5 Minuten zu einer Besprechung sehen, es ist etwas passiert."

_**Briefing room **_

„Eine Schule in Carson City ist in Brandt gesetzt worden, bisher gab es keine Leichen, aber wir sind in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt worden" erklärte Talmadge

„Wegen einer Schule? Na das sind ja ganz neue Seiten …" gab Ramsey seinen üblichen Kommentar dazu.

„ Es war eine Schule für Kinder von Regierungsmitgliedern und Hochbegabte. Das wir nicht wissen welche und wie viele Kinder ums Leben gekommen sind, müssen wir also abwarten."

_**1 Tag später **_

Parker lag gemütlich, nur in Shorts und Unterhemd bekleidet, auf seinem Bett und schaute fernsehen. Eine Ganze Weile schon zappte er einfach nur rum und konnte sich für kein Programm wirklich begeistern. Er ließ irgendein Programm laufen, feuerte die Fernbedienung in die nächste Ecke und tat was er immer machte wenn er auf andere Gedanken kommen wollte. Er packte sich auf den Boden und fing an mit Liegestützen, danach ein paar Sit ups und dann versuchte er auf der Stelle etwas zu joggen – schließlich durfte er sein Zimmer heut Abend nicht mehr verlassen und so versuchte er das beste draus zu machen.

Doch das Beste, fehlte natürlich, egal wie sehr er versuchte mal nicht an Olga zu denken, es gelang ihm nicht.

Er setzte sich erschöpft aufs Bett und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände Irgendetwas muss ich doch tun können dachte er und wollte irgendwie versuchen vom Gelände zu kommen. Er musste irgendetwas tun, sonst würde er hier drin noch durchdrehen.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Parker schrak auf als auch schon jemand in seinem Zimmer stand.

„Olga!" sagte er vollkommen überrascht. Und es war wirklich Olga die zuerst angeklopft hatte und jetzt langsam die Tür hinter sich zumachte. Ohne groß nachzudenken stürmte Parker auf sie zu und umarmte sie liebevoll. Er hatte sie noch nicht einmal angesehen, aber in diesem Moment wollte er sie einfach nur festhalten und am liebsten nie wieder loslassen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Olga hatte sich fest vorgenommen ernst zu bleiben als sie Parker von dieser Sache erzählen wollte die sie beschäftige. Doch jetzt kam alles ganz anders, er hatte sie ganz überraschend in seine Arme genommen und hielt sie fest als wenn sie sich Jahre lang nicht gesehen hatten. Warum macht er das? Das habe ich doch nicht verdient nachdem ich einfach fortgegangen bin! Ist er kein bisschen enttäuscht? schossen die Gedanken durch ihren Kopf. Doch sie war viel zu durcheinander um jetzt klar denken zu können und merkte noch nicht mal wie sie sich ebenfalls an Parker festhielt und anfing in seine Schulter zu schluchzen.

Parker hörte das schluchzen an seiner Schulter und auf einmal verschwand seine freudige Stimmung. Er nahm Olgas Kopf in seine Hände und schaute sie an. In ihrem Gesicht war keine Freude zu erkennen, ganz im Gegenteil ihre Augen waren feuerrot und es sah so aus als hätte sie den ganzen Tag geweint. Olga hatte sich schon wieder etwas beruhigt als er sie ansah, doch sie brachte noch kein Wort raus.

„Olga, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Frank besorgt.

„Nein!!!" antworte Olga mit trauriger Stimme und sah auf den Boden.

Frank ging mit ihr zu seinem Bett und setzten sich erst mal hin. Olga war das erst etwas unangenehm mit ihm auf dem Bett zu sitzen, schließlich kannte sie den alten Parker. Aber anderseits brauchte sie jetzt dringend seine Hilfe, doch sie zögerte zu sprechen. Dann brach Frank auf einmal die Stille, er spürte dass Olga irgendetwas beschäftigte.

„Olga, sie wissen doch, egal was es ist ich bin immer für sie da wenn sie Hilfe brauchen."

Olga sah ihn überrascht in die Augen. Als wenn er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte. Aber eigentlich wusste sie dass sie mit keiner anderen Aussage von Frank Parker rechnen konnte als mit dieser und versuchte etwas zu lächeln. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und begann zu sprechen „Mr. Parker … Frank, ich…" sie zögerte „Sie müssen einen Zeitsprung machen, sie müssen unbedingt einen Zeitsprung machen." Flehte Olga ihn verzweifelt an.

„Bitte, es muss sein, egal wie, sie müssen unbedingt einen Zeitsprung durchführen!"

Parker verstand nicht ganz was Olga wollte.

„Olga, das mit der Kündigung können wir auch so Rückgängig machen, dafür brauchen wir keinen Zeitsprung."

Olga wusste dass sie jetzt endlich damit rausrücken musste.

„Es ist …meine Tochter, Frank. Sie ist gestern ums Leben gekommen."

Frank schaute sie mit großen Augen an und konnte gar nicht fassen was sie grad eben gesagt hatte. Olga hat eine Tochter? hatte er grad richtig verstanden?

„I I I Ich ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll." War das einzige was Frank gerade sagen konnte.

„Tut mir leid" sagte Olga und legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände „Tut mir leid! Ich bin eine so schlechte Mutter."

Frank fing sich wieder und legte einen Arm um Olga.

„Ach Olga, das sind sie bestimmt nicht. Mh, Moment mal, kann es sein das es was mit der Schule in Carson City zu tun hat?"

„Ja, woher wissen sie…?"

Wir sind in Alarmbereitschaft, es gibt möglicherweise wirklich noch einen Zeitsprung."

Einen Momentlang atmete Olga erleichtert auf. „Doch bis jetzt wurden keine Leichen gefunden worden."

„Was? Aber das kann doch nicht sein, ich meine das wäre… aber ich habe sie gesehen wie sie ins Haus gegangen sind, kurz bevor es explodierte. Frank, egal was passiert ist, wir müssen sie finden. Wir müssen irgendetwas tun."

Frank wollte Olga jetzt nicht noch damit belasten über Details zu reden. Aber Olga wusste dass sie es Frank noch irgendwann erzählen sollte.

„Okay, dann schlage ich vor wir machen und sofort auf den weg."

Einen Moment lang dachte Parker nicht darüber nach das er das Gelände nicht verlassen durfte.

„Danke." Sagte Olga zu Frank, umarmte ihn noch mal und dann verschwanden sie aus seinem Zimmer.

Nachdem sie es fast geschafft hatten vom Gelände zu schleichen, machte die Security ihnen letztendlich doch einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Parker wurde im Gelände festgehalten und Olga fuhr allein weiter.

„Versuchen sie nichts unüberlegtes Olga. Seien sie Vorsichtig. Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich nach zu kommen." Rief er Olga noch nach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Olga befand sich jetzt auf dem Gelände der Schule und versuchte trotz der Dunkelheit die mittlerweile eingebrochen war, einige Hinweise zu finden. Doch es war kaum noch etwas von der Schule zu sehen. Das ganze Gelände sah ziemlich schlimm aus von der Explosion, doch sie wollte nicht aufgeben ehe sie nicht irgendetwas finden würde.

Auf einmal hörte sie ein klingeln. Es kam aus unmittelbarer Nähe. Sie entdeckte ein kleines Telefonhäuschen neben der Schule, welches ziemlich unbeschädigt aussah. Etwas verwirrt ging sie auf das Telefonhäuschen zu und schaute sich um ob irgendjemand in der Nähe war. Langsam nahm sie den Telefonhörer ab und hielt ihn an ihr Ohr.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Dr. Vukavitch, sie sind soeben Mutter einer gesunden Tochter geworden." Meldete sich eine verzerrt klingende Stimme aus dem Telefon.

„Was haben sie mit ihr gemacht?" wollte Olga wissen.

„Schön dass sie allein gekommen sind, so können wir in Ruhe verhandeln!"

„Sagen sie mir wo sie ist."

„Na na, so einfach geht das nicht. Sie bekommen etwas von mir und ich bekomme etwas von ihnen!" sagte die Stimme am Telefon.

„Was wollen sie, verdammt noch mal?" schrie Olga ins Telefon.

„Schauen sie neben sich, dort liegt ein kleines Kuvert mit einer Adresse, fahren sie dort hin und dann werden wir weiter sehen."

Die Stimmte am Telefon verstummte und es war nichts mehr zu hören.

Olga nahm das Kuvert und holte die darin liegende Adresse heraus, dann stieg sie in ihr Auto und fuhr los.

Sie kam an ein verlassenes Lagerhaus irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Sie stieg aus ihrem Auto und entdeckte wieder eine Telefonzelle und wollte schnellstens Parker anrufen um ihm zu sagen wo sie sich aufhielt.

Doch als sie den Hörer abnahm, explodierte auf einmal ihr Auto.

Jetzt funktionierte selbst das Telefon nicht mehr.

Das musste ja kommen… dachte sich Olga und schaute sich erschrocken um, diese Leute wollte nicht das ihr irgendjemand folgte.

Sie schaute sich fragend um und ging dann zum Lagerhaus, vielleicht würde sie hier ihre Tochter finden.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein knacken hinter sich und wollte sich noch umdrehen, doch in dem Moment spürte sie eine starke Hand auf ihrem Gesicht. Jemand hatte sie von hinten überrascht und drückte nun eine Hand auf ihren Mund.

Olga versuchte zu schreien, doch sie bekam keinen Ton heraus.

Jemand anderes kam dazu und verband ihr die Augen. Sie versuchte sich mit aller Kraft zu wehren und trat mit Händen und Füßen um sich. Sie wurde in ein Auto gezerrt.

„Na na Frau Doktor, sie werden doch keine Anstalten machen" sagte eine herrische Stimme.

Olga war sich ziemlich sicher das das nur die Entführer ihrer Tochter sein konnten und versuchte sich langsam zu beruhigen, wusste das sie auf keinen Fall versuchen sollte diese zu provozieren. Trotzdem hatte sie schreckliche Angst.

„Geht es ihr gut?" fragte sie leise.

„Sie ist in den besten Händen Dr. Vukavitch. Und wenn sie mit uns kooperieren, wird sie schon bald wieder ihnen gehören." Sagte die herrische Stimme neben ihr.

„Oh ich vergaß, hat sie eigentlich jemals ihnen gehört?"

fügte der Fremde hinzu und löste bei Olga noch mehr Schuldgefühle aus. Gerade als sie wieder alles in Ordnung bringen wollte passierte so etwas.

Sie wollte versuchten nicht anfangen zu heulen, doch ein paar Tränen konnte sie dennoch nicht zurück halten. Der Fremde legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Dr. Vukavitch, finden sie nicht auch das alles so wunderschön sein könnte?! Sie haben einen starken Mann an ihrer Seite, liebe Kollegen, eine hinreizende kleine Tochter. Was wollen sie eigentlich mehr? Und wenn sie uns noch verraten wie die Formel für die Kapsel ist, dann könnte wirklich alles so schön sein!"

Olga hatte schon so etwas das das wieder kommen würde, jemand vom Projekt Wind bekommen hatte und sie jetzt erpresste.

_**Inzwischen in Neverland**_

Parker hatte inzwischen inzwischen alles Talmadge und dem Team erzählt. Obwohl er sehr darauf bedacht war Olgas Geheimnis zu hüten, empfand er es diesmal wirklich als das beste ihnen alles zu erzählen was ihm Olga gesagt hatte um ihr im Notfall helfen zu können.

Alle außer Isaac waren überrascht darüber dass Olga eine Tochter hatte.

„Ich war sehr überrascht darüber dass Olga gekündigt hat und habe mir aber schon gedacht das es etwas mit ihrer Tochter zutun hat. Ich muss gestehen dass ich lange nicht mehr daran gedacht habe, dass sie es eines Tages bereuen würde und ihre Gefühle für ihre Tochter nicht länger zurückhalten könnte.

Ich weiß noch, das als sie schwanger war, ihre Karriere gerade so richtig ins rollen gekommen war, doch ich weiß nicht was sie noch davon abgehalten hatte ihre Mutterrolle einzunehmen und Anastasija weg zu geben." Erklärte Isaac.

„Ana…"begann Parker als Donovan ihn unterbrach.

„Frank ich schätze ich weiß warum sie gekündigt hat, du hast ihr ständig vorgehalten das ihr biologische Uhr tickt."

„Donovan, das war doch bloß ne billige … Egal wir müssen sie finden, sie ist jetzt schon mehr als 6 Stunden weg und hat sich noch nicht gemeldet."

„Sie haben recht" fuhr Talmadge fort „wenn wirklich noch Kinder in der Schule waren müssen wir schnellstens herausfinden wo sie sind. Parker, Donovan sie fahren noch mal zu der Schule vielleicht finden sie Hinweise auf die Entführer. Wir werden ihnen ein Team hinterher schicken das ihnen folgt."


End file.
